


"Nap Time" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #13: Moon

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Nap Time" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #13: Moon

“Okay Sweetheart, it’s nap time.” 

“But Papa!”

“No ‘buts’ Tracy, you have to take a nap or you’ll be really grumpy later.” 

Tracy makes her pouting face, the one which rivals that of any face Kurt could ever make, and Blaine has to hold in his laugh (lest he encourage her), and she crosses her arms in front of her and stomps her tiny foot on the ground.

“I will not, Papa! I promise. Let me play with my dolls just a few more minutes, please?!” 

Blaine exhales deeply and resists rolling his eyes. 

“Sweetie, I gave you ‘a few more minutes’ ten minutes ago. It’s nap time now, so come on, I’ll even let you take it on the sofa if you want.”

Tracy perks up at that and looks hopeful.

“Really?”

Nodding, he smiles at her. “Yes, really. But no tv.”

Her enthusiasm wanes at that, and she sighs dramatically.

“Okay…”

She walks over to the couch and climbs up on to it, but stops again, looking over at Blaine.

“Will you lay with me, Papa?”

He has to admit that he does feel on the tired side. It couldn’t hurt to take a nap, especially if it would help his ‘little bundle of energy’ quiet down enough to sleep for a bit.

“I guess a nap couldn’t hurt your old Papa.” Blaine says with a smile as Tracy giggles. “Come on Sweetie, scoot scoot scoot.” 

He motions for her to move over and he lies down beside her, curling his arms around her tiny body.

They lay there for several minutes, their breathing becoming synced.

“I love you, Papa.” Tracy whispers in a small voice.

Blaine keeps his eyes shut, but tightens his hold on his little girl. 

“I love you too, Sweetheart.”

“And Daddy?”

Smiling at that, he nods with a yawn.

“And I love Daddy too.”

“How much do you love us, Papa?” She asks, before letting out her own tiny yawn.

Blaine huffs out a small chuckle and squeezes her in his arms.

“To the moon and back.” He says drifting off. “And beyond the stars.”


End file.
